The emphasis of this project is still mainly upon the different clinical forms of leishmanial infection in humans, their immune response to leishmanial antigens, and characteristics of the causative parasites. Six parasitologically proven new cases of cutaneous leishmaniasis were diagnosed and treated during the last year. Several additional patients diagnosed elsewhere were evaluated, and two patients with previous leishmaniasis were leukophoresed to obtain peripheral blood mononuclear cells for research purposes. A profile of immunologic studies was carried out on a small group of patients in Honduras with the atypical form of cutaneous leishmaniasis caused by L.D. chagasi. A patient with diffuse cutaneous leishmaniasis (DCL) was treated with Pentostam plus Interferon-gamma.